A New Arrival
by Rohan1
Summary: Arwen is PREGANT
1. Default Chapter

Aragon and Arwen had been riding silently all day. When abruptly Aragon broke the silence and said in a gentle tone "I can not wait till it comes" She look at his proud and stern face and with gladness in her heart she gave a tremendous sigh. Arwen was now heavily pregnant and was due to give birth any day now.  
  
They rode over the mound with his hand on her tummy and the other on the reigns. In front of them was fields after fields and beyond that their beloved home, Gondor. They had been there for seven years and as Aragon as there ruler and king and Arwen as there beautiful queen it had been a happy seven years to say the least.  
  
As they gaze at Gondor in all its splendour Arwen gave a long moan. She and Aragon knew that the baby was coming. He gave the horse a quick kick and the horse flew off at an immense speed.  
  
When they finally reached the gates that seemed like an eternity to Arwen. He raced with her to the most gifted doctor in them parts that happened to be a young woman who was called Kindra. By the time they got there Arwen was long in to labour. Aragon was told to go out of the room if he wanted the baby to live. This was not going to be easy for Kindra as well as Arwen.  
  
It had been 12 agonising hours he had waited to be let in. But finally his patience had been awarded when Kindra niece had come out and said,  
  
"She is…" That was enough for Aragon's ears he advanced in to the room where Arwen was looking rather flushed. She looked upon his face and with a smile on her face she said quietly "She is ok and she is a sleep so please be quiet!" A bright spark was in Aragon's eyes as he looked upon they baby girl. He sighed and said, "She is so beautiful." He paused for a moment then in a jokable voice he said, "She must take after me. How are you?"  
  
She said, "Unbelievably tired. It was no easy task. I can tell you!"  
  
"It never is when you are having the most beautiful baby in the world" He grinned at her and she smiled back. He walked over to the bed and sat gently next to Arwen as he did this he thought how beautiful she looked it was just like when they had first met at Rivendell. He lifted his hand and rubbed softly on her skin and whispered to her "Sleep now I will look after the child"  
  
As he gazed at her he thought had lucky he was to have her.  
  
It was morning when she woke and Aragon was already sending out invitations to say that they were invited to a massive feast to celebrate his beautiful baby girl's birth. Arwen raised herself in her bed Aragon instantly swung around and a massive grin burst on to his face. She looked at him, then she said, "What shall we call her?" They sat there in silence for a few minutes while names were whirling around in Aragon and Arwen's heads. Finally she said "What about Hana" Hana meant 'little flower' in Elvish.  
  
"It is perfect name for a perfect little girl." Aragon whispered, with that he picked up little Hana and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
  
  
To be continued……. 


	2. The Fabulous feast

Aragon and Arwen had been riding silently all day. When abruptly Aragon broke the silence and said in a gentle tone "I can not wait till it comes" She look at his proud and stern face and with gladness in her heart she gave a tremendous sigh. Arwen was now heavily pregnant and was due to give birth any day now.  
  
They rode over the mound with his hand on her tummy and the other on the reigns. In front of them was fields after fields and beyond that their beloved home, Gondor. They had been there for seven years and as Aragon as there ruler and king and Arwen as there beautiful queen it had been a happy seven years to say the least.  
  
As they gaze at Gondor in all its splendour Arwen gave a long moan. She and Aragon knew that the baby was coming. He gave the horse a quick kick and the horse flew off at an immense speed.  
  
When they finally reached the gates that seemed like an eternity to Arwen. He raced with her to the most gifted doctor in them parts that happened to be a young woman who was called Kindra. By the time they got there Arwen was long in to labour. Aragon was told to go out of the room if he wanted the baby to live. This was not going to be easy for Kindra as well as Arwen.  
  
It had been 12 agonising hours he had waited to be let in. But finally his patience had been awarded when Kindra niece had come out and said,  
  
"She is…" That was enough for Aragon's ears he advanced in to the room where Arwen was looking rather flushed. She looked upon his face and with a smile on her face she said quietly "She is ok and she is a sleep so please be quiet!" A bright spark was in Aragon's eyes as he looked upon they baby girl. He sighed and said, "She is so beautiful." He paused for a moment then in a jokable voice he said, "She must take after me. How are you?"  
  
She said, "Unbelievably tired. It was no easy task. I can tell you!"  
  
"It never is when you are having the most beautiful baby in the world" He grinned at her and she smiled back. He walked over to the bed and sat gently next to Arwen as he did this he thought how beautiful she looked it was just like when they had first met at Rivendell. He lifted his hand and rubbed softly on her skin and whispered to her "Sleep now I will look after the child"  
  
As he gazed at her he thought had lucky he was to have her.  
  
It was morning when she woke and Aragon was already sending out invitations to say that they were invited to a massive feast to celebrate his beautiful baby girl's birth. Arwen raised herself in her bed Aragon instantly swung around and a massive grin burst on to his face. She looked at him, then she said, "What shall we call her?" They sat there in silence for a few minutes while names were whirling around in Aragon and Arwen's heads. Finally she said "What about Hana" Hana meant 'little flower' in Elvish.  
  
"It is perfect name for a perfect little girl." Aragon whispered, with that he picked up little Hana and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
  
  
To be continued…….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 The Fabulous Feast  
  
4 happy long happy years had gone by and it was drawing near to Hana's birthday. The city was in a uproar everyone had a job to do if you were a cook you had to cook the food, if you were a carpenter you were told to made tables for the feasting even the children had a job to do they had to collect beautiful flowers and put them in to the vases. It was going to be the feast of feasts everyone old and young were invited. All the fellowship were invited but four people could not made it to the feast which much down hearted Aragon. These four were Legolas, Gilmi, Frodo and Arwens father, Elrond.  
  
The cheerful day arrived and everyone in the city were in the highest of spirits. The tents had been set up and in them were happy faces after happy faces. They were dancers, jugglers, clowns and in the middle of these four gigantic tents was a big table which was laid with Turkey, Chicken, Beef, Pig, Duck, Goose and Deer. There were vegetables of every kind it ranged from Carrots to Cucumber, Cabbage to Poetoes. They were every kind of wine known to Middle Earth gin, beer, and vodka. They was also every kind of desserts from peanut ice cream to a chocolate cake with golden icing on it.  
  
Hana's mother had insisted that she wore the dress Sam's wife had made her. Hana looked adorable with it on. It had a sliver material that wrapped around her body beautifully. The cuffs that went down to her wrists had a golden border around the end. Her mother had also put lilies in Hana's hair.  
  
Hana had become good friends with Sam's daughters so when they came with him to the feast she was overjoyed. And immediately went to play with them. Sam and his wife had come to say hello to Aragon and Arwen.  
  
"Greetings friends" Aragon said.  
  
Sam gave a warm smile and said "Oh get lost, come here you fool" and Sam given Arwen and Aragon a welcoming hug.  
  
After all the guests had come they sat down to enjoy the feast.  
  
Half way through telling stories to the local children and eating Gandalf stood up and spoke,  
  
"Friends are like family, and these good people are really like my family" Gandalf said this while pointing to Arwen, Aragon and Hana who was perched on her fathers lap. He started up again.  
  
"We are all gathered here to celebrate this special little girls birthday." Gandalf was now sounding very much like a vicar who was doing a wedding ceremony.  
  
"I am going to shut up now" Someone in the group of people said  
  
"Good job to" Gandalf just looked in the area and said, "Trust you to say that you Tom Sone"  
  
Tom Sone was a nosy 23 year old he was none as Dedor which simply means 'inquisitive creature' Despite of the slight interruption he continued talking.  
  
"She has spent four years on Middle Earth and everyone she ha knew she has touched them in one way or another." The soldiers of Gondor who by now were extremely drunk cheered. "I wish her many happy long years and to remain with us for a long time." As Gandalf sat down a series of fire works were set off blue, oranges, purple, yellow, sliver and one fabulous one called the 'Beautiful Butterfly' which flutter all around the evening sky. The people of Gondor looked at the sky in amazement.  
  
To be continued……… 


End file.
